Dance in the dark
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: One-shot. Tweemas... Thomas ha encontrado una manera de lidiar contra el Tourette: Bailar en el escenario vacio de su escuela. Lo que él ignora es que Tweek, un escritor aficionado, se ha enamora de él...


Buenos días, gente...

Bien, en realidad no sé que escribir, salvo que este es mi primer fic de South Park y que no ha quedado tan bien como me gustaría – me amanecí escribiendo, así que se podría decir que no estaba, ni estoy, totalmente en mi cabales...son algo así como las 7:30 de la mañana en Chile, y no he dormido nada.-

Como sea, espero esta pequeña historia sin sentido sea de su agrado o, como mínimo, no les haga perder su tiempo...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dance in the dark"<p>

Quizá fue el fuerte sonido de la música. Quizá fue aquella extraña energía que emanaba desde el salón de actos de la escuela. Quizá fue su maldita e inoportuna curiosidad. Quizá fue el destino. Quizá... La verdad es que él, Tweek Tweak, no lo sabía. Lo único que realmente sabía es que había entrado al susodicho salón, atraído por el casi imperceptible sonido de la música que desde el provenía.

Se encaminó a paso vacilante, descubriendo un ambiente colmado en la más profunda penumbra, siendo ésta destroza, solamente, por la tenue luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas cerradas del escenario. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?.

Se mantuvo estático en su lugar, como tratando de resolver un acertijo inexistente. Cuando, de pronto, el inconfundible ruido de unos pasos por sobre el piso de madera desgastada del escenario lo regresaron de golpe a la realidad. Dirigió sus ojos con expresión nerviosa hacia el frente del salón, logrando distinguir una sombra proyectada contra el telón rojo oscuro.

Quizá le hubiese encantado seguir sacando conclusiones de un evento jamás ocurrido, pero terminó por olvidarlo todo cuando aquella sombra, deformada por la luz, comenzó a moverse con agilidad al ritmo de la música. Era un baile extraño, totalmente distinto a cualquier otra invención del ser humano. La sombra se paseaba con libertad y elegancia sobre el telón, adoptando posiciones más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera. Sus pasos estaban colmados de una pasión desbordante, la que, rápidamente, se arrastró por debajo de las cortinas y se precipitó con avidez hasta el suelo del salón, para terminar trepando por las piernas de Tweek y colándose dentro de su cuerpo, llegando como veneno a cada una de sus células. Como un veneno realmente adictivo.

Por un momento sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, el aire estaba contaminando, contaminado por aquella pasión corrompida. Pero aunque aquel ambiente tóxico nublaba todos sus sentidos, como la más potente de todas las drogas, era agradable. Se percibía como un sopor placentero, como un éxtasis que no podía ser descrito con palabras.

Tomó asiento en uno de los tantos asientos que, junto a él, presenciaban el espectáculo en espectral silencio. Sentía que sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sostener su cuerpo, su cuerpo ni nada. Simplemente se mantuvo allí, quieto, dejándose invadir por aquella belleza corrupta, mas, su deleite no duró demasiado. La canción terminó de un segundo a otro. Las luces del escenario se pagaron.

Todo quedó en la completa oscuridad, como al principio.

Ya había transcurrido algo así como un mes tras aquel encuentro, un mes donde Tweek no había logrado sacarse la silueta de aquel bailarín de la cabeza.

Nunca supo cuándo – tampoco interesaba.-, pero colarse al salón de espectáculos, todos los días al finalizar la jornada escolar, se había vuelto su 'pequeño placer culpable'. Sabía que espiar a la gente era malo, pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer?¿Hablarle quizá? No, claro que no lo haría. Demasiada presión, se decía. Y aunque no lo fuese, probablemente sonaría algo 'psicópata' confesarle que había estado observándolo, luego de abordarlo 'sorpresivamente' a la salida del escenario. Sí, posiblemente no pareciera tan descabellado viniendo del _Freak_ más grande de toda la escuela, pero existían límites entre la 'rareza' y la 'demencia total', y ésta última era terreno que no estaba dispuesto a pisar.

Fuese como fuere, no encontró mejor forma de ahogar ese sentimiento, que crecía cada vez más en su pecho, de la única forma en que un _Freak_ de su calibre podría llegar a hacerlo: Escribiendo. Sí, damas y cabellos, él, Tweek Tweak, gustaba de la escritura, y ésta era la manera suprema en la que lograba expresarse, anónimamente, sin temor al juicio de sus conocidos. Es más, el pequeño cafeinómano gozaba de cierto prestigio en la web donde subía sus historia, aunque jamás había logrado entender el porqué.

De una u otra manera, Tweek debía admitir que, además de todas las sensaciones que el bailarín despertaba en su ser, tenía cierta envidia de aquella figura desconocida. Uno de sus mayores sueño había sido – y siempre sería.- ser un gran bailarín, pero con los constantes e incontrolables temblores de su cuerpo, producto de la sobredosis casi crónica de café con la que cargaba, sus movimientos no aspiraban a nada más que la patética interpretación de un aparente paciente de parkinson. Triste, pero cierto. Era, como mínimo, realmente lastimoso. Había tratado desesperadamente de lograr eso y muchas otras cosas, pero sus numerosos fracasos terminaron por destrozar todas sus esperanzas. No tenía talento, nunca lo tuvo, y era eso, precisamente, lo que lo había transformado en un grandioso escritor.

Thomas llegó a casa a las seis de la tarde y , como de costumbre, nadie estaba ahí para recibirlo. Se encaminó a su cuarto con pasos lentos y calmados. Lanzó las cosas a su cama y encendió la computadora, apretando el botón con el pie. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, mientras esperaba a que el aparatejo estuviese listo. Una vez hecho, conectó su reproductor de mp3 a la radio que reposaba a un costado de su monitor. Le hubiese encantado bailar un poco, pero su habitación era lo suficientemente pequeña como para impedírselo.

Sujetó el mouse y lo deslizó por sobre el escritorio, en dirección al icono que abría Internet. Digitó el link de aquella página que tanto visitaba hace tiempo, una de esas donde los escritores aficionados colgaban sus historias. Después de leer unos cuantos títulos cursis- seguramente de historias románticas escritas por maniacas del yaoi.- se topó con uno que llamó su atención: "Dance in the Dark". Y no sólo había sido por las palabras rezadas en él, sino también por el autor, el cual se hacía apodar 'Green Coffee'. Cliqueó dos veces el título sin pensarlo. No era primera vez que leía una historia de aquel escritor – quien, ciertamente, era su favorito, es más, era la única razón por la cual visitaba la página, en realidad.-, de hecho, había leído todos y cada uno de sus escritos por lo menos tres veces, y es que era sorprendente. Su forma de escribir dejaba al descubierto un alma atormentada y extraña, incomprendida y rechazada por la sociedad. Un alma idéntica a la de Thomas.

Se dio impulso con los pies, dando una vuelta en su silla giratoria antes de comenzar con la lectura. Tenía que admitir que _amaba_ – en todo el sentido de la palabra.- a aquel autor. Más de una vez había intentado escribir algo, inspirándose en sus historias, pero siempre terminaba obteniendo un rotundo fracaso de historia, llena de errores ortográficos y con pésima redacción, incluso más mediocre que la de los niños de preescolar – Bien, quizá era exagerar, sobre todo porque la mayoría de los niños de preescolar no saben escribir.-. De todas formas no le parecía significativamente relevante, sobre todo porque era bueno en lo que realmente amaba: Bailar. Y es que la danza era la única manera en la que lograba escapar de los problemas de su vida: El divorcio de sus padres, de la vergüenza que – según él.- le causaba a su madre, de las burlas que proferían contra él en la escuela, de la presión de tener Tourette, y del resto de los horrores con los que convivía a diario. Así que todo los días, después de clases, se quedaba hasta más tarde en la escuela, era el único sitio donde podía bailar en privado, disponiendo de todo el espacio que necesitaba para expresarse libremente.

Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a leer, dispuesto a olvidarse del mundo, como siempre hacía o, al menos, trataba de hacer, pero algo en aquel escrito le parecía aterradoramente familiar.

La historia trataba sobre un chico llamado Dylan, quien asistía a una humilde escuela de un pequeño pueblo montañés. Como podría esperarse de 'Green Coffee', el protagonista era un joven solitario y socialmente rechazado, tachado de Freak por todos y cada uno de su estúpidos y engreídos compañeros de clase. Para Dylan las cosas siempre parecían ir de mal en peor hasta que, un día, descubre una sombra que baila tras las bambalinas cerradas del salón de actos de su escuela...

"...Era una imagen divina, algo que ni siquiera los dioses serían dignos de contemplar. Era la elegancia, la pasión y la belleza absoluta entremezcladas entre sí, tomando la forma de una sombra desconocida en la distancia. Cada paso, cada gesto, cada movimiento, por más sutil que éste fuese, era suficiente para elevan a Dylan hasta el mismísimo Nirvana. Y es que aquella pasión era veneno puro, un veneno tóxico y adictivo disfrazado de perfecta hermosura. Si aquel bailarín oscuro resultaba no ser más que un enviado por Satanás para tentarlo, entonces estaba dispuesto a caer en aquella trampa utópica con gusto. Caerían tanto que incluso el infierno sería una condena leve ante su pecado. Y es que estaba enamorado, enamorado como solo él podría estarlo..."

Detuvo su lectura en ese momento, contemplando aún el monitor con el rostro congelado en una expresión incierta, tan confusa como el enigmático rostro de la Mona Lisa.

Tweek Tweak escuchó el estridente sonido de la campana de la escuela, indicando que la jornada había llegado a su fin. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salió del aula, en dirección al salón de actos. Abrió al puerta sin ceremonia alguna y se sentó en el último asiento de la última fila, como venía siendo costumbre desde hacia un mes, mientas esperaba a que el bailarín hiciera su aparición.

Sintió la música inundar el ambiente. Por alguna extraña razón sonada con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, aún así decidió no prestarle atención. De pronto, las luces del escenario se encendieron, haciendo añicos la oscuridad de la sala. Tweek no cabía en su sorpresa. Ahí, parado en la mitad del escenario, con el telón completamente abierto, aquella sombra había dejado de ser tal y se había transformado en un joven de cabellos arena y ojos verdes, tan deslumbrantes como un par de esmeraldas. Tweek sintió una imperante necesidad de huir del lugar, pero sus piernas estaban como muertas, incapaces de moverse.

Demasiada presión. Maldita sobredosis de café.

Su cuerpo temblaba con histeria, mientras que su tic alcanzaba un velocidad de vértigo. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría? ¿Y si el bailarín se molestaba con él? ¿Y si lo denunciaba a la policía por 'acoso sexual', igual que el consejero de la escuela – todo por culpa de un tipo imbécil disfrazado de panda.-?¿Y si lo encontraban culpable y lo enviaban a la cárcel? Él no quería ir a la cárcel, de seguro todos esos delincuentes se aprovecharían de su vulnerabilidad y lo mataría. O, mucho peor, lo violarían, lo torturarían hasta la muerte y lo violarían de nuevo.

En la mente de Tweek Tweak no había más que una maraña de paranoias sólo digna de un cerebro tan inundando en cafeína como el suyo. Fuese como fuere, aquel enredo de pensamientos terminó por desliarse a sí mismo cuando el bailarín comenzó a danzar como solía hacerlo, con la diferencia de que esta vez no había obstáculos entre él y Tweek.

Rápidamente el pequeño cafeinómano terminó por rendirse antes el encanto hipnótico de aquel baile.

Pero había algo diferente en aquella oportunidad, algo más allá del telón. Era una fuerza desconocida, una que jamás se había presentado en el salón. Era una pasión distinta, sin rastro alguno de sufrimiento o angustia como antes, era una pasión cargada de un sentimiento misterioso, como si aquella danza estuviese, desde un comienzo, pensada e interpretada sólo para él, pare él y nadie más.

La música se detuvo, dando el pie para que el bailarín se acercase hasta Tweek, tan nervioso como un animal en un matadero. Se detuvo frente a él y, a pesar de que sus mirada ya se habían cruzado antes, se miraron realmente por primera vez. 'Amor a primera vista' sería una hermosa y errada manera de nombrar aquello, lo que ellos sentían iba más allá de eso. Era 'amor a primer arte', sin importar cuan ridículo pudiese llegar a sonar.

-Me _mierda_ gustan mucho tus historias – comentó Thomas, avergonzado de su Tourette.- Eres un _ojo de culo_ excelente escritor.

-¡Gah! ¿Lo dices en , ngh, serio? – preguntó con nerviosismo Tweek, a lo que recibió un asentimiento.- Pues tú bailas muy ¡Gah! bien.

-Muchas _verga_ gracias. Por cierto, me _mierda_ llamo Thomas...

-¡Gah! yo me llamo Tweek...¿Te gustaría ir a, ngh, tomar algo conmigo? Yo invito – ofreció el cafeinómano, tratando de sonar casual, cosa que, ciertamente, no logró.

-Claro, ¿Por qué _pedo verga_ no?

Ambos se sonrieron con nerviosismo, pero, aún así, de manera sincera. Ese sería, quizá, el comienzo de una bella amistad y, tal vez – y con algo de suerte.-, de algo más...

* * *

><p>¡Owari!<p>

¿Demasiado terrible?

Bien, de una u otra forma, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

Bye...


End file.
